


New Years Eve: Fred Burkle

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred in Pylea, how would she celebrate New Years Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve: Fred Burkle

Usually the nights are safe. Fred can sneak out, get close to the village, and steal the food that was thrown out the day before. It isn’t much but it is surviving. She lives in the darkness, ducking in and out of shadows that are well known to her now. Usually the nights are safe but tonight something has the guards on edge, patrolling the perimeter. Even the blind spots she’s found in the months upon months here are covered; the torches blazing to drive all her shadows into hiding; the cracks in the security have been patched up.

She thinks she’s safe and unseen until she hears the familiar terrifying noise, the cry of the beast that has found her, alerting the hunting party to her location. They bear down on her and she can feel them nipping at her heels. Running, she stumbles, the ground coming up to bite into her hands and her cheek. She is quick to get to her feet, she has to be, and runs for the deepest, darkest part of the forest. Here she’s safe, in the darkness, away from the torchlight.

Finding her cave, she scrambles inside, finally allowing herself to feel the throb of pain and look at her bloody injuries. She’s had worse since she was sucked here, to this hell. Balling herself up, she rocks gently until the sounds of the beast and the hunting party have since faded into the night. Glancing up to the rock wall, the slash marks on the cave wall seem to dance in the dim light of her dying fire. It takes only seconds before she counts the days, briefly wondering again if time moves the same here as it does…back home.

“Happy New Year” Fred says softly to no one but herself.


End file.
